Arsenio De La Cruz
Arsenio De La Cruz Arsenio De La Cruz. He was born in 1715 in the Great city of Barcelona. He was appointed by his very close friend his majesty Ferdinand VI of Spain in the year of 1746 at the age of 31. A former diplomat trying to resolve the conflict knows as "War of Jenkins' Ear", and one of the eventual signers of the Treaty of Aix-la-Chappelle. He attended the University of Oviedo, were he studied government, European History and politics of war. He is skilled with a blade, one of the best Fencers in all of Europe. Early Life and Family Arsenio was born in 1715 in Barcelona to Maria Sanchez and raised by Countess Adora Iturbrua Palomo of Galicia. He had a younger brother named Hugo, and a younger sister named Lucia. Hugo and Arsenio were the best of friends, they were inseparable. Arsenio and Hugo were very different though in many ways. Unlike Arsenio, Hugo had no interest in learning and avoided education as much as he could. He preferred "Adventure" and had the "Romantic" mind set. Hugo was headed down the wrong path and it would hurt him in the end. Sadly when Arsenio was 21, his brother Hugo was shot and killed in the local tavern after a fight broke out and his dead corpse was thrown out in the streets to be eaten by wild dogs. This changed Arsenio forever, though he kept this change to himself. War of Jenkins' Ear (1739-1748) Six years after the death of his brother, Hugo, the conflict known as the "War of Jenkins' Ear" broke out against the British Empire. At the time Arsenio was a diplomat of foreign affairs under King Philip V of Spain. He had just finished his work at the University and was quickly put to work. Relations between the British Empire and the Spanish Crown had been shaky ever since the seizing and separation of a British Master Mariners' Ear in the Caribbean. These struggles had been happening for the past eight years, and now the British officially declared war in October of 1739. Arsenio during the course of the early parts of the war remained in Spain and continued to work with Britain and with other countries. As the war went on, Arsenio developed a friendship with the King's Son, Ferdinand VI. They both had an interest in history and the "art of war". They also had an interest in fencing, and they practiced together often. In 1746, the majority of the battles had taken their course and the new "war" had moved to its political side where Arsenio stepped in and took charge. King Philip V had now been replaced by Ferdinand VI and Arsenio was put on his right hand of power. He appointed Arsenio to be over Navarre and rule in the name of the Spanish Crown as Viceroy. Together and with the help of the rest of the foreign officials they finally came to a treaty known as the "Treaty of Aix-la-Chapelle" that officially ended the war in the Caribbean, but war continued in a way and merged into the "War of Austrian Succession, (which mostly included Britain.) Arsenio had become one of the most respected government men in the Spanish Empire. Controversy of 1748 Not long after the signing of the Treaty with the British Empire, an angered former politician of King Philip V, who had been removed by King Ferdinand VI, challenged Arsenio to a duel because Arsenio had replaced him as Head of Foreign Affairs during the war. Arsenio, being anything but a coward, accepted the challenge and on the cold night of January 16th, they faced off. Before the duel, the two men agreed that it would be a close combat duel with rapiers. The replaced politician brought a pistol anyways. When the two faced off, Arsenio quickly gained the upper hand and his opponent was instantly disarmed, or so everyone thought. The enraged politician then whipped out his hidden pistol and fired. The bullet skimmed the very top of Arsenio's shoulder and then was implanted in the trunk of the tree behind him. Arsenio starred him down and demanded his opponent pick up his weapon and finish the fight like a man. This opponent did and was again quickly disarmed, and this time Arsenio plunged his rapier into his opponent’s thigh. As the former politician cried in pain, Arsenio had him carried away and thrown into prison for the reason of "Questioning and defying a government official" Arsenio gained a lot of respect that day, but also gained a few enemies. Among these new enemies was the son of man he threw in jail, who made posters and graphic pictures displaying Arsenio's so called "Tyranny". This stirred up only a small number of angry citizens who were taken care of very easily and with little work. Arsenio remained Viceroy of Navarre and a very close friend to the King. Black Benedict Black Benedict refers to the name of the current Underground market representative of Western Europe. The name comes from the original founder who was named Johnathon Benedict. Johnathon Benedict was an English Merchant who traveled the world, buying and selling various goods and treasures. On one of his trips to South-East Asia he observed that there was more to these Asian Merchants then what met the eye, and so he investigated and found himself participating in Black Market trading. He quickly earned the respect of the market Leaders and earned the name "Black Benedict" from the locals. From that point on a representative of Western Europe would participate in Black Market trading. Becoming the first "Black Benedict in 1680 he would helped contribute to the increase of black marketing in South-East Asia and the world and became exceedingly rich. There can only be one "Black Benedict" at a time and the individual is identified by a black onyx stone ring to prove they are you they say they are. In the year 1717, Johnathon's close friend Marcus Pettigrew, learned of the "secrets his dear friend had been keeping and he wanted in. Johnathon would not let him, because of the rule of one and only one. Marcus grew power-hungry and wanted to be "Black Benedict", he went as far to murder his close friend in cold-blood while he slept, and take the ring for himself. Therefore he become the second "Black Benedict" (as the name stuck). His "Benedict hood" only lasted a short three years before Matthias Benedict (the son of Johnathon Benedict, and famous Pirate) avenged his father and took over the "Benedict hood" for himself. Matthias Benedict was the 3rd and maybe the most successful "Black Benedict" up to that point in time. He held the title until his capture and hanging for piracy in Wareham England in 1735. Unknowingly Arsenio had helped this Pirate Captain many years ago and the old buccaneer rewarded him with the ring of Black Onyx, which proclaimed him the next "Black Benedict". Arsenio now 12 years into being "Black Benedict" still struggles with his internal conflict between Unlimited riches and his own morally. Personal Life Born into the House of the Countess of Galicia, Arsenio lived a comfortable childhood. He was raised "legally" by the Countess of Galicia, Adora Iturbrua Palomo and her household, even though she wasn't his biological mother. His biological mother was a young woman of 16 named Maria. Countess Adora's "troubled" brother Fabiano, had one day come upon young Maria and he hurt and molested her all night. Nine months later Arsenio was born. Adora feeling bad for the young girl took her into her household and provided her a safe place to raise the baby, as she had nowhere else to go as her family abandoned her after her pregnancy. Adora also legally adopted Arsenio when he was 4, as she was impressed with his intelligence and wit that he had developed in his childhood adventures at the estate. He was now recognized as the Son of the Countess of Galicia. The Countess gave birth to a son when Arsenio was 6 named Hugo, as they grew they became very close friends. As a young he was educated by some of the best teachers and professors in all of Spain and held to a very high standard when it came to impressing the guests of the Countess Estate annual Parties held every spring. One year, at this annual event, Arsenio impressed the guests by recalled the fine history of Spain and its wonderful culture, and praising its heritage. Among his audience was the president/headmaster of the University of Oviedo, who was quite impressed and invited Arsenio to come study at the institution. Arsenio gladly accepted and was sent off to study at the age of 14. After his years of study at the University, Arsenio was called into politics right as the War of Jenkins' War was a blazing. Working with the other diplomats for a long six years, the conflict was resolved. Shortly after King Ferdinand VI appointed Arsenio to be Viceroy of Navarre, and rule in his name. During the early months of his Vice-royalty, Spain had hostile relations with the new nation of Sardinia. Arsenio was tasked with the duty of going to Sardinia to establish some kind of treaty with their rulers. Arsenio had minimal success, and was eventually banned and exiled from the nation for reasons unknown to him. He later returned to Navarre to spend the majority of his time following and enforcing the Kings commands and dealing with the foreign nations of Europe. Behind the scenes of his Vice-Royalty, Arsenio continued his role as the "Black Benedict" and became more and more successful. To the point where he gained much reputation and trust from "The Silence", as they were called, so much that he himself was placed on their inner council of 6. The council consisted of 6 members representing various locations around the world that participated in the "trade". With this new position Arsenio was drawn away from Spain quite often. At first it wasn't an issue and no one cared or noticed, but then as time went on it got worse and Arsenio was away a lot more. His servants and friends were concerned and suspicious about his regular absence. Because of this Arsenio had The Countess cover for him. This worked only briefly as the Countess was a woman, who had seen younger days, and she wasn't as proficient as Arsenio in the political world. Questions arose and the people of Navarre became worried and restless to the point of riots and civil unrest. Civilians came to the De La Cruz Estate and were yelling and causing trouble; they also stormed the house, but were met with a force of soldiers which fired on the crowd killing four civilians. News traveled quickly to the King and he wasn't happy. This event brought Arsenio back to Navarre, where he was contacted by King Ferdinand VI and ripped on. When asked where he had been for the last month, Arsenio couldn't tell him, Luckily, Arsenio was close to King Ferdinand VI and wasn't punished, but was warned that if anything like this ever happened again, then he would be removed from his office and position of Viceroy. 1750 Arsenio has since been relieved of his duty as Viceroy of Navarre, as well as Minister of Defense. Arsenio is a former Spanish citizen. Arsenio since then has joined the Kingdom of Denmark-Norway, serving as the Lord of Vagar in the Faroe Islands and establishing House Cruz. After his marriage to Hannah of Austria and becoming the King-Consort, Arsenio has reconnected his ties with Spain and Austria. Arsenio's first child, Hugo was born, Hannah being the mother. Category:Characters